


when worlds collide ☆

by peachivhl (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Discussion of Abortion, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sexual Content, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachivhl
Summary: Edward Franklin Kaspbrak is your regular introvert teenager trying to get by in high school. Except he just happens to have an overbearing mother who shoves pulls down his throat and an ability he doesn’t know which is being able to get pregnant.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	when worlds collide ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no experience in writing fan fiction but I have been in the fandom for a couple years now so i decided to give it ago considering i have a lot of ideas.

It starts somewhere in the fall of 2002 at the start of his ninth grade year. He has no idea this was gonna the year his life spirals out of control.

Eddie woke up pretty early considering it was his first day of school and he needed to make a good impression in this new town he moved to. He found a pretty cute outfit including a yellow polo tee and some red shorts that may have a been a couple sizes too small. Back in the town Eddie previously lived in these were what majority of the teen boys wore. 

Eddie washed his face and brushed his teeth, though he knew he was going to eat breakfast so technically it was unnecessary. He grabbed his backpack and prepared to walk down to be be smothered by his “lovely” mother and his pills that were for unknown illnesses that he supposedly had. 

Sonia Kaspbrak was a notorious religious nut-job back in there old town in Bethesda, Maryland. She hardly let Eddie spend time with other people unless they were very well mannered clean people and were at least christian, catholic, or some of the sort. 

Eddie didn’t even resist the pills she gave him at this point, it was pointless considering they haven’t harmed his body in any serious way yet. So he just takes them and then flushes them away with the meal he eats afterwards.

He sat down stared at the boiled egg with milk and bread and wondered why the hell couldn’t he eat like the kids on TV with there sugary cereal such as : froot loops and fruity pebbles.

Ready to leave he turnt around and waved his mom goodbye hoping she would forget about wanting a kiss but as he suspected she grabbed his arm and pointed to her cheek with an joyful smile. 

At this point he knew he was going to be late so he ran onto the bus stop he and waited. The bus never appeared after what felt like hours of waiting so he decided maybe to just start walking. 

After awhile he got tired of walking so he just sat down and sighed deeply. A white 2002 audi blasting some punk artist was coming to drive by causing Eddie to get scared and confused.

The car stopped at a halt as the driver caught a sight of Eddie and yelled a loud “Hey, you good there man.” Eddie didn’t want to be kidnapped so he kept his distance and gave a quick “Um Yeah” without giving the boy a sight. Eddie could feel the presence of the car still there so he finally looked to his left and there he saw the hottest guy he could’ve ever seen. Eddie wasn’t gay but this Boy could make anyone with eyes melt.

Eddie didn’t even realize he was blushing till the boy remarked “you like what you see” with a laugh. Eddie wasn’t as innocent as he seems but he wasn’t bold at all either so he would never admit that  
the boy was cute. 

The boy looked him up and down and just said “you are too though” in a response to eddies silence. That made eddies cock twitch with excitement and he had no idea why. 

“I’m Richard Tozier but everyone just calls me Big Dick Rich or the Pg-13 version aka Richie. “ he said with a a wink and put a hand out gesturing him to shake it. Eddie shook it without hesitation and could only focus on Richards large fingers with their veins and clean fingernails. 

He began to think what they would feel like all over his body, on his cock, on his nipples, in his ass, in his- Woah what the fuck Eddie you’re not gay. He had to remind himself.

Richie was prblaby confused on why he hadn’t introduced himself and why he was just standing there outside of his car starting at his hands so he decided to quickly at like he zoned out and introduce himself with a quick “Hi, i’m Eddie” with that sweet high pitched voice of his. 

Although it didn’t seem like it This was the start of what would later effect their future and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and that you’re staying safe during this quarantine <3
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments so i can better my writing :)


End file.
